Trapped in Hell
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: This is her prison, a green hell in the middle of nowhere - where she found him, her own death . Implicit Man in Black/Emma. Post-finale.


**Title:** Trapped in Hell

**Characters/Pairings:** MiB/Emma

**Summary:** This is her prison, a green hell in the middle of nowhere.

**Word Count:** 635

**Spoilers/Warnings:** For S6, post-6x17; character death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** This story was written for user **cloudytea** at Livejournal. I invented the pairing in a random way (lol). However, I think I'm going to ship these two... I see Emma growing up to be a woman like Eloise or Rousseau (a total jungle lady ;D). For those who can't recall Emma... she's the little girl from the Tail Section.

* * *

**- Trapped in Hell -**

She's 15 and holding a rifle, all hints of the naïve teenager gone forever. She knows that something (_someone_) is wandering through the jungle, an obscure presence nobody else has seen in the past two years. She tries to warn her people, says danger is between them. The only answer she obtains is always the same (_a new era has begun, nothing is going to happen_). Zach doesn't believe in her (_we're safe here, Em_), Cindy makes her best effort to tranquilize her and Hurley assures her everything is okay.

_Bullshit._

She gets lost in the eternal green, fingers caressing the trigger (because it makes her feel confident, having an advantage). She ignores the whispers, the voices of dead people she might recognize, the same that led to where _it_ was.

(Ana Lucia, Mr. Eko, Libby, Lennon, her own mother – all of them call her)

"Stop doing that!" – she screams. "Show me the real you"

Metallic noises fill her ears, some kind of cacophony she was told to be afraid of. A strange mixture of fear and adrenaline runs through her veins, heartbeats accelerating their unequal rhythm.

"Still believing in monsters?" – the male voice responds with haughtiness, the first time she hears him with no disguises.

"You died, you can't be real"

"I'm afraid that is incorrect, my sweet girl" – he speaks from the shadows, then he explains – "I'm trapped on this damn island, even in the afterlife"

"Why do you haunt me? Why me of all people? You don't know who I am"

Footsteps are heard in a place nearby, though she can't figure out exactly where. Her hands tremble with the gun aiming at a random spot.

"Emma Kathleen Jones, the eldest daughter of Matthew and Christine, sister to Zachary. Born on June 6, 1994"

She gasps in horror as he laughs, her throat suddenly dry. Then she realizes what was causing the terrible headaches she started to have four months ago (_he can enter into my mind, he knows **everything** about me_).

"You're going with me" – he demands, seriousness all over his tone. She prefers to decline the request, arguments she'll never follow the evil incarnated. "You have no choice, Emma"

* * *

She's 16 and dying, all hints of life starting to disappear. The poison circulates through her body; a faint grimace is formed in her lips as she observes how the reptile is cautiously moving away from her (she is able to recognize him, even in the form of a poisonous snake). Her heart aches every time she tries to breathe, an indescribable pain beating faster.

He said he couldn't harm anyone, that the Island wouldn't let him. So she believed in his words, started to think in him as a fallen angel instead of the devious creature she was told to hate. They always met in the same place, exotic flora surrounding them as they talked (about life, death and somewhere across the sea).

_Bullshit, always bullshit._

The jungle fades into white, then into deep darkness and then into white again. She still has the gun, a helpless item now that she's crossing the path, all physical feelings vanishing. Then she sees his real form (the one he refused to share with her), black clothes and blank features, offering a hand.

"You lied, Samuel" – she mutters as he helps her to stand up. "You promised me to bring me back to the place I belong"

"So did I" – he answers, a smirk on his lips. "This is your home, the nothingness, the Island of the Dead"

"Why me?"

"Because you were the only one who heard my voice" – she bows her head, tears of resignation sliding down her face. "Because you had no choice, Em"

This is her prison, a green hell in the middle of nowhere. _However, she's not alone_.


End file.
